


SOULMATE AU - Derek Hale x Reader

by Praecantatrix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Words, Soulmates, could be a bit angsty but nothing mega, enjoy?, i wrote it when i had only seen up to season 3 or something, its like 2 years old btw, its shitty and i dont even want to reread it myself because of cringe, probably fluff, short but happy end haha, so scott and Allison are together (but they arent actually in it tbh its just mentioned), soulmate tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praecantatrix/pseuds/Praecantatrix
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words you hear your soulmate say are tattooed on your wrist.Reader is a university/college student visiting Beacon Hills during a break. Derek doesn't want a soulmate because he is determined to make himself suffer just like always.I wrote this ages ago and I find it super cringe but hey maybe someone will like it. It basically goes nowhere and has literally no title because nothing really happens haha.*also I'm Australian so if there are weird phrases/spelling or something in there that don't make sense to others then... sorry...*





	1. Chapter 1

The gas station lights were still on, but there was no one inside. You stood outside the window, staring in at the line of cola cans decorating the top shelf. You sighed again and turned around, sitting on the bench by the ice box. A car drove up and stopped next to the pump, sleek black and probably expensive as hell. You had to avert your eyes when the guy inside stepped out, worried that if you looked too closely for too long you would burst into embarrassed flames at how attractive he was.   
Dark, spiked hair, smooth skin with a strong jaw covered in stubble and his eyes were a beautiful light green? Blue? You couldn’t quite tell. Needless to say, he was also incredibly fit, black t-shirt displaying muscled arms and a strong back.   
Okay that is dangerous, you thought as you tried your hardest to ignore his presence while simultaneously checking him out. You were certain that he hadn’t noticed you sitting there, or was just ignoring you also.   
A few minutes passed and two more cars drove up, six guys getting out and surrounding hot guy’s car. You sat up as your eyes focused on one in particular – Chris Argent, a so called hunter. You’d had a – painful – run in with him before and wasn’t expecting to see him again. You were too far away to hear what was being said, but you were certain that they were threatening the hot guy.  
You slowly pulled your phone out.

~ *that scene in S1E3 where Argent and his goons threaten Derek* ~

As soon as you saw one of the men smash the window you stood and strode over to the cars.   
“Well if I hadn’t seen it myself I don’t think I would have believed it. In fact, I’m still not sure I do,” you said, walking over and leaning against the gas pump. “So I guess it’s a good thing I got it on video, huh?”   
Argent smiled at you. “Ah, sorry if you misunderstood what was happening, we were just helping our friend here. Car trouble.”  
“Oh sure, smashing a window is how I usually help my friends.”  
Argent’s smile turned sour. “You better delete that video, girl, or-“  
“Or what?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’ll shoot me? Aim right and you might kill me this time.”  
The man stared at you a second longer, recognition sparking in his eyes before he gestured to his friends and they slunk back to their cars. You waited till they drove off before you turned to the hot guy. He was already staring at you, something in his eyes… you shrugged it off and held out your phone.   
“Here, send the video to yourself. Maybe you can sue or something.”  
He took it from you wordlessly and pressed a few buttons before handing it back.   
You glanced at the screen and groaned. He’d deleted the video. “Seriously?! You’re going to let him get away with it!”  
The guy just shrugged and continued to watch you as you fiddled around with the phone, but it appeared that he deleted the backup file as well. “Fine, no need to thank me for the help.”  
He raised an eyebrow, still not talking.   
“What’s with you? Are… are you unable to speak or something?” you asked tentatively, then frowned. “No I saw you speaking to those jerks. So you just don’t want to talk to me then? Fine. I’ll leave.”  
You turned around in a huff but he grabbed your arm. You turned back to him. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but closed it and let go of you instead. He shook his head and got back into his car.  
“Men,” you sighed and went back to the bench, hearing the car race off. You sat down and checked the time. Hopefully my ride will be here soon, you thought, absentmindedly running your fingers over the words printed on your inner wrist.  
~~  
(Next day, at the high school)  
“Uh, Scott?” Stiles whispered, leaning over his desk.   
Scott lifted his head from his desk, “Yeah?”  
“Why is Derek leaning on my car again?”   
They both looked out the window, seeing the grumpy werewolf glaring straight at them as he stood by Stiles’ jeep.   
The final bell rung. Stiles and Scott grabbed their bags and speed walked towards the jeep, half wanting to be there as soon as possible and half wanting to run the other way. “What does he want?”  
“I don’t know,” Scott replied.  
“Well why is he here?”  
“I. Don’t. Know.”  
Stiles went to ask another question but Scott cut him off. “Stiles I swear to god if you ask again I will bite you. For the last time, I don’t know why he is here. I haven’t seen him in weeks.”  
Scott walked ahead and stopped a foot or so away from Derek. “Why are you here?”  
“And why,” added Stiles, eyebrows going up. “Are you leaning on my jeep again?!”   
Derek growled at Stiles.   
“Dude you have an attitude problem.”   
Derek glared at him and Scott had to step in front of Stiles to get his attention again. “Derek, what do you want?”  
Derek cleared his throat and crossed his arms. “I… need your help.”  
Scott and Stiles stared at him in surprise. “What?”   
“Meet me at the house in half an hour.” He walked off, leaving the two teen staring confused at his back.   
“Seriously that guy needs to learn some manners.”  
~~  
(Later, at the burnt out Hale house)  
“Wait, you found your soulmate?” Scott asked, eyebrows disappearing into his dark hair. “Why would you need help with that?”  
“Because she doesn’t know. And I don’t think I want her to know,” Derek explained, cracking his knuckles.   
“What why not?”   
“Think about it. If the hunters know I have a soulmate, they could try and hurt her to get to me.”  
“Yeah but how could she not know? I mean,” Stiles butted in laughing. “Did you just not talk at all or something?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yea- what?! Seriously? You just didn’t speak to her at all?! You said she helped you with the hunters and you just didn’t speak to her?!”  
“Yeah.”  
Stiles shook his head. “No wonder you need help.”  
“So what exactly do you need from us?” Scott asked.   
“I need to find out who she is, so I can protect her,” Derek said. “Can you help?”  
“Um yeah I can try, but I don’t understand. She knows Allison’s dad already – he knows her more like so she could already be a target. Why not just speak to her, let her know who you are so she will let you protect her?” Scott reasoned.   
Derek sighed. “Because I don’t want a soulmate! It’s too dangerous for her. Now shut up and help me find her.”  
“ARGH FINE!” Scott yelled. “What does she look like?”   
“(HL/C), (E/C),” Derek lifted his arm. “Around this height.”   
“Wait when and where did you say you met her?” Scott frowned.   
“Last night, at the gas station on Ford Street.”   
“Did she have a weird accent, (Your Accent Description)? Wearing a (F/C) hoodie?”   
Derek looked up in shock at Scott. “Yes. You know her?”  
“Know her? She’s staying at my house! Her name is (Y/F/N), she’s here from (your country/state) on an exchange at a University in New York. My mum knew her mum when she was younger and so (Y/N) came here for her fall break. We must have picked her up minutes after you left her at the gas station,” Scott explained.  
“Take me to her.”


	2. Chapter 2

(In Scott’s room)

“Will you just be patient? She’ll be back soon,” Scott groaned as Derek glared out the window again. They had been waiting for nearly an hour in Scott’s bedroom and needless to say, tensions were running a little high.

“Yeah man, so just chill, ya know?” Stiles said, rocking on Scott’s computer chair.

Derek glared at Stiles, then back out the window. “There’s a car coming.”

Scott joined him at the window. “That’s her. What do you want to do?”

Derek rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know. I haven’t decided.”

“Well decide, she’s already inside the house.”

~~

You shrugged off your jacket and hung it on one of the hooks as you shut the door behind you and walked into the kitchen. You filled the kettle with water and turned it on.

“Hey Scott, you here?” You called up the stairs.

He stepped out from his room, half-hidden behind the door. “Yeah hey, welcome back.”

“You want a cup of tea?” you asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah yeah sure um hey Stiles you want a cup of tea?” he asked into his room.

You laughed as Stiles stuck his head out next to Scott’s. “Hey (F/N), can I get a coffee? Lots of sugar please.”

“Sure. Anyone else in there want one?” You asked sarcastically.

“Ummm…” Scott and Stiles looked at each other and into the room. “Yeah one more,” Scott answered.

‘’’Kay then, I’ll be up in a sec,” you answered and walked back into the kitchen, shaking your head. “I swear I wasn’t that weird when I was a teen.”

You made two cups of tea and two coffees, then grabbed a tray to carry the three up, knocking on Scott’s door.

You heard some scuffling inside and a thud, before the door opened. “Come in.”

“Okay, we have extra sugar,” you said, handing one to Stiles. “And I wasn’t sure about the other two so I hope they are okay…” Handing one to Scott, you trailed off as you saw the person seated uncomfortably on the beanbag in the corner. He wasn’t looking at you, in fact he was looking anywhere but at you. “If it isn’t tall, dark and mute. This guy a friend of yours?”

“Uh, yeah.” Scott nodded.

You walked over and handed him the cup of coffee. He took it and looked up at you. He nodded in thanks and you rolled your eyes. “The ‘strong and silent’ stereotype is great and all but it’s getting kind of old,” you said as you walked out of the room.

You head Stiles comment “You are such a dick” and another thud before the door closed.

You went to the guest room and mucked around on your computer for a while, catching up with the latest episodes of your favourite shows. You heard a knock on your door and Scott walked in.

“Hey, I just wanted to apologise for Derek. He’s just, um, he is….” Scott cleared his throat as he searched for an answer.

“He doesn’t want me to know he’s my soulmate,” You answered, gesturing for him to sit on the bed.

Scott gaped at you. “How?”

“Please it’s so obvious. He wouldn’t stop looking at me weird after I spoke to him and he refused to speak around me,” You shrugged. “Not exactly subtle.”

“Okay, well then that’s easier. And harder,” Scott frowned. “Well, and I can’t say why or explain much really, but he’s just trying to protect you okay? His life is a bit… weird. He doesn’t want to drag you into it.”

“Sure. The hunters are formidable, and the rouge alpha is threatening both werewolves and humans. Be hard to have to protect a human from both at the moment.” You nodded.

Scott gaped at you again, making choked sounds.

You laughed. “Surprised I know about what you are? I can explain if you like.”

Scott nodded, swallowing hard.

“I’m sure your mum told you that I was hurt not too long ago? Well it happened at night, I had gone out for a run through the nearby woods. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground with a bullet in my thigh. I hadn’t strayed far from the path, but it had gotten dark quickly – I could still see though. It was a full moon that night. The person who shot me was Chris Argent, in full black with heavy military guns,” you explained, stopping for questions.

“Okay but how did you know about werewolves just from that?”

“I had to be treated for aconite poisoning as well. The bullet contained a plant extract known as wolfsbane. There were enough coincidences for me to look harder. Recent animal killings etc.”

“So that’s how Mr Argent knew you,” Scott said. “No but this is good! If you already know all this, then you know why Derek has to protect you. You understand why he won’t talk right?!”

“Derek not talking to me isn’t because he wants to protect me, if that was the case he would just tell me and leave me alone or let someone watch over me. In fact, by that reasoning I would be in less danger the more I knew,” you said, crossing your arms. “He won’t talk because he doesn’t want me. Which is fine, but he doesn’t have to be so rude about it.”

“No I’m sure that’s not it. I’ve never seen Derek like this, he has no idea what to do. He’s actually asking for help! He never does that.”

“I’m not trying to discredit you and Allison, Scott. But sometimes soulmates don’t end up together. People leave each other all the time and often soulmates are rejected. I’m not surprised he has rejected me and I don’t blame him. So tell him to stop worrying. My little human life won’t be targeted by the hunters because of him and I can watch out for the alpha,” You said, nodding your head towards the door. “Now go on. The moon is up and I’m sure you’re dying to go play.”

He left your room and you shut down your computer, turned off the lights and lay on your bed. You traced the words on your wrist, wondering when he would say them, but knowing what they meant. You always knew what they meant.

You used to get teased for it, those words that obviously meant you would never have your happy romantic life with the person apparently perfect for you. Words that had haunted you since the day you understood them, words that you had finally accepted and decided to live by. You decided you didn’t need anybody a long time ago, because…

**_I don’t need you._ **


	3. Chapter 3

(Next day, Hale house)

“I already told you, I’m not going to talk to her. I can’t be seen with her,” Derek stated stubbornly.

“But she already knows, Derek!”

“What?”

“She knows about werewolves! Hunters, the alpha, she already knows about it and she knows about us. And since she already knows, doesn’t that technically mean she’s already in danger?” Scott smirked. “So if you tell her, it could be easier for you to protect her.”

“No Scott, she will be in more danger if someone knows we are soulmates. So-“

“She knows.”

Derek stood abruptly. “What.”

“She knows you’re soulmates already okay,” Scott rolled his eyes. “I mean, you weren’t exactly being subtle with the staring and refusal to talk.”

“What… what did she say?”

Scott ran his hands through his hair a few times. “She thinks you don’t want her. That you aren’t attracted to her, you don’t like her or something.”

“But she knows what I am right? She knows that’s why I have to protect her!”

“She figures that’s just an excuse. Seems very sure about it,” Derek growled and Scott backed away, hands up. “Hey you’re the one who won’t talk to her. I’m just telling you, if you actually do want to be with her at some point you will have to show her.”

Derek put his face in his hands. “I don’t know how. How do I just go up to her?”

“She already knows what your first words to her are going to be. She’s just waiting for you to say them.” Scott sighed. “Okay, listen my mum told me what (Y/N)’s mum told her. (Y/N) has anxiety issues. Nothing major, but it stuff like this she finds it easier to just let it go, move on and not think about it. She also has trust issues, so she likes it when people are upfront with her, even if it hurts. Try and find a way to be alone with her and just… talk.”

Derek nodded. “When will she be in the house?”

“Tonight. Mum will be on her shift and I’ll go to Stiles’ place. Just knock on the door.”

~~

Hopping out of the shower, you quickly dried yourself off and hopped into your pyjamas - a (F/C) singlet top and black pants. You had spent the day at the mall, just hanging out at bookstores and coffee shops, ending it with buying multiple Disney movies, microwavable lasagna and many different kinds of junk food. Both Scott and Melissa were out till morning so you had the place to yourself and intended on having a sing-along Disney marathon. The best thing about staying in an actual house instead of dorms is that you can sing as loud as you want and the neighbours probably won’t hear you.

There was something about being the only person in a large house that just made you so relaxed, like you knew no one was watching you as you danced down the stairs to your favourite playlist, spinning around while you ripped open the cardboard box and put the lasagna into the microwave. Just as your favourite song came on, there was a knock on the door.

You groaned under your breath and rushed to turn off the music. You straightened your singlet and looked around to find some sort of jumper to cover yourself a bit more, but there was another knock and you swore as you ran over to the door. You took a deep breath and cursed the house for having no peephole before unlocking the door.

“You.” You sighed and Derek looked behind you, obviously wanting to come inside. “I won’t let you in Derek, not until you sa-“ A loud beeping cut you off and you jumped. “SHIT”

You ran back into the kitchen, Derek’s footsteps following you, and jumped up to grab onto the microwave door, pulling out the smoking lasagne. “Ahhhh..” you quickly dropped it onto the bench and shook your hands, the slight burning making your fingers tingle. Derek grabbed your hands and drew you to the sink, immersing them in the cold water there.

You wiped your hands on the tea towel and turned to Derek, who was now leaning against the counter. “Listen, Scott and Melissa aren’t here so I know you came for me. And I KNOW you didn’t come here just to stare at me weirdly so I’m sick of you just looking at me okay I know what you are going to say SO JUST SAY IT!!” You weren’t planning to yell but you did anyway. You were so sick of him. You just wanted it over already.

You didn’t have to wait long, but the second it took for him to say it seemed much longer to you. You could see the words forming, his hands curling into fists as he grew more frustrated. Finally, finally he snapped.

“I DON’T NEED YOU” he yelled, eyes flashing blue.

You exhaled and smiled bitterly. “And there it is. He speaks.”

“I-“

“It’s okay - I decided that a long time ago. You don’t need me, and I don’t need you. If that’s the way you want it, then so be it.”

“I don’t need you in my life, you’re a liability. You’ll be a target, you’ll get hurt and people around you could get hurt and I can’t protect everyone.”

You rolled your eyes. “You don’t need to make excuses for me. I get it - but just so you know, I’m not helpless.”

“You. Will. Get. Hurt.” He stated firmly taking a step towards you. “If you’re with me, you will end up getting hurt.”

“Yeah I heard y-“

“But I still want you.” He took another step towards you.

You stepped back. “I… you what?”

“I know it’s stupid and I shouldn’t, but I still want to be with you,” Derek grabbed your arm and dragged his fingers down until they were entwined with yours. His other hand captured your chin and lifted your face up. His beautiful eyes sucked you in and turned your insides to mush. You didn’t understand. Those words you had seen every day of your life, the words you had begun to count on as part of your identity, weren’t what you thought they were. No they were, but they didn’t mean what you thought… it was all too confusing.

“Why? It-it’s not like I’m some great beauty, a genius, I’m not even a good fighter or athlete. Why would you risk yourself and others for someone as useless as me?”

Derek pulled you closer to him, arm slipping around your waist as he drew your face up to his. Your other arm pressed against his chest and you unconsciously curled your fingers into his shirt. His face was centimetres away from yours. “I don’t believe any of that. You are perfect for me,” his breath fanned your face and you could feel how close his lips were to yours. He smirked slightly. “And I’m perfect for you, apparently.”

You stared up at him with wide eyes, unable to move. “Arrogant."

He kissed you, soft lips pressing against yours slowly, gently as he tested your reaction. You tilted your head, pressing against him. A tear rolled down your cheek and Derek wiped it away with his thumb, kissing the skin there.

“What’s wrong?” he murmured, lips teasing you as they brushed against your cheekbone. He stopped, pulling back a bit. “Is this too much? Do… do you want me to stop?”

“No, no it’s just…” you let out a breathy laugh. “I just never expected to feel this happy.”

He grinned and hugged you, pulling you up off the floor so he could squeeze you closer. Your arms wound around his neck and you laughed as your feet dangled off the floor.

“Put me down you weirdo my lasagna is getting cold!”


End file.
